You Don't Know Me
by KaollaSU-cahn
Summary: Kaoru is strong, but what happens if her past keeps haunting her, will she run into another mans arms, or will Kenshin put a stop to it a tell Kaoru how much she means to him. Before it's to late, or will Battusai greet her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Kenshin and all of his friends do not belong to me but the company that made them, so don't sew I have no money what so ever.  
  
"Here I am again", it seems as though I couldn't sleep, my dreams have gotten worst by each day I don't even know how to control them or how I'm going to tell Kenshin, Sano, and Yaikou of them.  
  
I can still feel it; my past still hunts me, know one knows what I go through they just think I'm this innocent girl that on has no problems and can't even cook, but if they only new the truth. My life is far from innocent, I have killed only when I was younger after my father left, having to make money and nearly almost raped by people I was forced to work with. Life can't truly get any worse as is know, I'm having this feeling as though a long old friend is coming to visit and that's when I fear that the truth will get out.  
  
I better get dress before that pig head student of mine comes running in without thinking.  
  
**************************  
  
Morning kaoru-dono, did you sleep well?  
  
(Here it goes again, I better put on a fake smile) "Yeah, I slept well and you"  
  
Smiles. Hai I slept well.  
  
Ok you two, enough with that cuties stuff, gag me.  
  
Maybe I should you little punk.  
  
ORO. Know; know lets keep the peace that we should.  
  
I can't believe you Kenshin, siding with that ungrateful child.  
  
I AM NOT A CHILD YEA OLD HAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THATS IT 500 practice swings after breakfast!!!!!!!  
  
oro.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That's strange there's a drift in the air and it seems like someone will be heading here soon, I better keep guard I don't want to worry any one.  
  
Oi Kenshin.  
  
Hi Sano, up late last night gambling I see.  
  
Is there any food left from Breakfast, I'm starving.  
  
No it's around noon, I'm about to make lunch though, and you can happily join us that you can.  
  
Come back here you little runt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
nanan can't catch me yea-old hag!!!!!!!  
  
You didn't even finish your lessons, kami-sama you're getting on my nerves.  
  
Serves a BUSU right, the way you look.  
  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.  
  
oro. Looks like it's going to be a long lunch.  
  
Kenshin probably we can get missy, let us eat out.  
  
Yep a very long lunch.  
  
Watch out!!!! BAM right into the clean clothes, gomen Kenshin, it's that stupid brat of mine.  
  
HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUSU looks like a wet cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You ok kaoru-dono. Hai I'm fine all but my clothes.  
  
Oro. Its see through. Kenshin no baka stop looking at me that way. SLAP, SLAP. Hentai.  
  
orororororororororororororo..............  
  
Serves you right.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sigh I can't help but get slightly flustered, on what happen to day at lunch. Know he's so shy he doesn't want to even look at me how am I'm supposed to show him my true feeling when his acting like that. I'm also sure I have a little time left before are lates guest arrives, I can only hope for the best that he'll be here, when our new enemy meets us. I fear this may be my last fight.  
  
After lunch I mostly sat out side thinking and keeping my mind to my self, How am I'm supposed to do this. I think it will be shocking enough to tell them I really know how to cook what will I do.  
  
Kaoru-dono are you alright, you don't look to well, every time I call your name you seem just to stare out into space that you do. Probably it be best if you came inside know, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold.  
  
Oh he's so sweet, even when I not looking straight at him I can feel his concern for me. Make me really think how lucky I am to have good friends as he.  
  
Kaoru-dono. Without me even noticing, he's already a foot away for me. He touch's my shoulder and lends into me.  
  
In his husky voice he whispers." perhaps you are cold would you like me to sit with you." I can feel the hair on the back on my hair stand up. No I won't mind, as he sits next to me I set my head on his shoulder, maybe just maybe I can sleep with ease to night. After I close my eyes, they feel as though they haven't rested in a week it feels good to final relax.  
  
I should probably carry her back to the futon now, it's starting to get late that it is, and I wish not for Kaour-dono to catch a cold. He slowly lefts her up and places on the futon, and covers her up. Night Kaoru.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
How was that for the beginning, this is my first Fanfcition so pleases be gentle.  
  
And thank you to every one who did get the chance to read it.  
  
Love Star gazer AKA Smoon/ KaollaSU!_chan 


	2. Can't wait to meet you

Disclaimer: I don't or Kenshin and his friends so please don't so a person who has no money what so ever.  
  
Mmm, "I must have fell, a sleep." Sitting up Kaoru's hair falls back around her shoulders. "I guess I need to get up I didn't realize I how much sleep I needed." "Oh yea Kenshin, that's right, I was sitting on the porch with him and the. I must of fell asleep. o-on him." Blush, "he probably put me to bed when I fell asleep on him."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
************************************** A strange walking, only wearing a heavy gi and hakam. With  
  
Cheap, cheap. "Ahh the sounds of birds, they often remind me of her." "Kaoru, soon you won't need to be alone any longer." "I knew I shouldn't have left her, but times were rough and I was sent to war." "I wonder if she'll still remember me, (sigh) I can still fantasize how she looks."  
  
"Yes. She was gorgeous but know that it's been I few years I pretty sure she filled out in all the right places, I can't wait to lay my eyes upon her." "Not only was she beautiful her heart could heal any ones wounds, even with all we have been through and the innocent lives we had to kill, she always managed a smile."  
  
"Soon Kaoru very soon." "We shall meet again."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Oi Kenshin, how long were you going to let Busu sleep eh?" Asked a very grumpy boy  
  
"Kaoru-dono had a long evening, and I know she hasn't been acting quit herself lately." "That she hasn't"  
  
"Kenshin you got to think a little more, Missy always has her on way of acting. Remember. For all we know, should be on that woman's thingy." Replied Sano  
  
" Well its better safe than sorry, we don't want Kaoru- dono getting sick." Plus I have this feeling as if somebody watching her." "That they have"  
  
"No. Your just losing it after all these years of fighting in the war you think some ones always trying to get you."  
  
Snicker. "Sano has a point, Kenshin probably after all these years you're starting to lose your touch. You know Busu, one minute she's crying, the next she's beating you with her bokken repeating it over and over."  
  
"Oro."  
  
Oi! "Get your hands out of my dish you roster head." Yahikou yelled.  
  
"Well your not eating it, so you might as well give it to the poor and hungry". Sano yelled back.  
  
"No way I'm a growing boy I need my nutrition." So give it back you ugly roster head!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Not in your life kid, Hey stop chewing on my head!!! "You little brat" Sano hollers.  
  
"ORO." "Now, now probably we should keep it dow-."  
  
Finally Kaoru enters the room looking deathly white and only wearing her undergarments. Everyone stare in shock by her appearance.  
  
"Uh Busu, probably you should back to your room."  
  
silence...  
  
"HELLO!!! ANYONE IN YOUR BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Yahkiou.  
  
Kaoru gives Yahikou, a stare that could kill. "I'm not eating breakfast I have to go some where, it's very important, so.. I won't be back until dark." She walks out, only leaving everyone to stare after her in mystery.  
  
"Oi Kenshin I think your right probably she is keeping something from us, because that didn't seem like Kaoru just then." Sano replies.  
  
"Yeah Busu is really starting to get scary." Yahikou whispers, with his head down. "Seems as if she was looking at me as though she was about to strike me but not with a kanta."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*Kaoru's Room*  
  
"I need to hurry I can almost feel him. I can't believe he's coming back after all these years, and I bet he's not going to be here to talk."  
  
After finishing dressing she walks out, without making any other sign, and leaving the quit dojo behind.  
  
"It's going to feel weird meeting you again. Suberu-chan." (Sigh) "how long has it truly been?"  
  
**************************** Outside the dojo, a spiky hair kid and a roster head watch's as a petite woman leaves the dojo.  
  
"We should follow her." Yahikou say's  
  
" What if she catches us." Sano whispers back.  
  
"We have to try and make sure she doesn't, other wise we are so dead" " Luckily Kenshin had to go out, if he knew we were doing this he would have done everything to prevent us from sticking our noses were they don't belong."  
  
"Yeah It's time to see Missy's mystery man."  
  
(I wonder if Kaoru's planning to leave us, I hope not than who will be my older sister) "I wish Kenshin was here" Yahikou whispers to himself.  
  
If it were any quieter not even Sano himself would be able to hear Yahikou's cry for is own dear family and older sister and his role model.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
There all done so much for a second chapter, I had a lot of I ideas but I just thought to put them in the next chapter. Any way I'm still getting use to writing it feels kinda weird but I think I can get use to it.  
  
Oh and thanks Aui-chan for reading, It's people such as your selves that make me want to continue writing, any way enough with the mushy stuff. I probably come out with another chapter soon since I'm on vacation. Ja,ne (bye) have a nice Day.  
  
Oh and Thank you to everyone that read my first chapter and gave me advice. Please give me more so I may improve for you and everyone else.  
  
Kaolla Su!_chan Third chapter: Suberu- san reunited 


	3. At Last We Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. There said and done  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kaoru ran feverishly down the walkways of Tokyo, she only hoped that he hadn't have left yet. Making a sharp turn on the corner, and nearly missing a couple of people along the way along side of her falling flat on her face. I hope he still remembers me, I wonder what Kenshin will think of him if they ever got the chance to meet. It's been along time since I've kept contact on him, he told me he would never return and here I have this strange feeling that he's returning. All the nightmares and endless fights that happen when he was gone are slowly resurfacing. "Suberu." Kaoru whispered as though it was only the wind. Can he really be back after this long period of time, I thought I got over him when we were younger. I always thought of him as a serious crush, but as times started to change I started to grow out of such child's play. It also nearly killed me once I heard that my Ota- san had died, I couldn't help but think of him dead as well.  
  
Kaoru made it to a clearing where the river ran straight through. " I should have brought my bokken, you can't really trust anyone know a day." Kaoru said lowly only as if she were talking to herself. Her hair slightly swaying into the wind while the sun set in her background, giving her a flawless look, just like she was made of a smooth priceless glass doll.  
  
Kaoru waited for about ten minutes before thinking about heading back, before it got to dark as so she couldn't see her way home to the dojo. Probably it was just her imagination, thinking that Suberu was actually coming back. What were the odds any way, just bombing into him near a desert place as this. But I still won't give up, I know I could be losing my mind, but it felt like he was calling out to me, just to visit him for old times sake., but once again I must be wrong.  
  
Stepping a way lightly from the beautiful scenery, her wrist got caught by some one with gentle yet firm grip. Thinking maybe that Kenshin had followed her here to make sure she was safe, but only turning her head towards the person who caught her hand, did she realize that it was not him.  
  
"Hi Kaoru, it's been a while hasn't it" replied a very sincere Suberu.  
  
Kaoru slowly raised her eyes to is light brown ones, and flushed as though she did something she shouldn't have been doing. Kaoru slowly gained control of reality and replied to cause for her slight embarrassing moment. " I thought I'd never see you again, you told me that you were never coming back, so I weakly lost all hope of you returning, a lot of things have changed. I think a may even found some else to love and for that person to love me back."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Quietly as not to be noticed, two shadows lurked in the darkness near a couple of trees to block their bodies.  
  
"Oi, who do you think that guy is over there." A slightly shivering boy said.  
  
" I have know Idea, I wonder how Kenshin is going to take this, we batter head back, lets leave so they can talk." Sano replied.  
  
"WHY!" Yelled in his ear, while chomping on his head.  
  
"Yahiko, you little punk, quit knawing on my head, before they spot us and then missy is really going to be angry. If she knows we' have been spying on her as she was a child." Sano Whispered back at Yahiko.  
  
" Who cares busu, is still a cild in many ways, especially when she try's and beats me up." An irritated boy said.  
  
Grabbing Yahiko by the gi, Sano walked away. Leaving a very sad couple to deal with there own problems. I bet Kenshin is worried sick about us, well need to explain missy absents and hope that he won't try and force us to speak more than he was welling to tell.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Back at the dojo, a worried Kenshin walked back and forth pacing himself to run right up to Kaoru-dono and smother he with kisses, and words that were not to be mention out loud to everyone, but only to the one that held his heart.  
  
" I knew I should have followed her, she hadn't been acting herself this whole entire week, that she hasn't. I hope that she will back soon I Would hate to find out if anything happed to her and he was unable to protected her." Just like right on Q two very loud people step through the gates of the dojo, but unfortunately he was unable to find Kaoru- dono.  
  
" Quit your bitchen, will yeah!!!!!" Sano yelled  
  
"Not until you tell me why he had to leave so early when it was just getting good, I thought they were going to kis-." But before Yahiko could finish he slammed right in Sano, who stopped all of the sudden, right in the middle of the fight. "oi Roster head, what's wrong with you", but it seemed to die right at the end of his tongue.  
  
" Who was going to kiss who." A very pissed off Kenshin replied, his eyes growing darker during each second that he stood there.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Kaoru walked by Suberu's side talking about old time and how they were little, and what they thought was funny that isn't know. Stopping at the dojo Suberu, took his time staring around before turning his gaze back on Kaoru. It was past seven a clock already, but neither noticed.  
  
Breaking the silence Suberu spoke." It seems as if nothing has changed since the last time I've been here, only thing I seemed to notice is how much of a woman you have became."  
  
Kaoru blushed at the nicest comment she thought she ever heard. " Are you staying in a hotel?"  
  
"Hai." " Well I should be going Kaoru, probably I can see you tomorrow, and you can show me your new family especially this guy named Kenshin Himura." Kissing her on the cheek, he made his exit. "Remember what we talked about Kaoru, I see you soon, Ja ne."  
  
Waving her good byes Kaoru slowly started to make it in when she saw someone staring her way with dark yellow eyes. She wasn't sure if it were Jealousy, passiveness, or lust. All she knew was that she was in for a long night.  
  
After noon Kaoru-dono, nice isn't it, but not as half as desirable as you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Ok how's that, I hope it's better than my first and second chapter anyway I hope you enjoy the little story I have for you.  
  
And please send comments, I always need room to improve.  
  
Oh and thank you to the people who gave me a few tips they really helped out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey kinda makes you think what's going to happen to Kaoru next eh... (Sweats) just thinking about it gives me the chills.  
  
ja,ne Kaolla Su 


	4. Kaoru's long Night

  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Rurouni Kenshin, that I don't so please don't sue this lonely wander. (beacause I have no money to give only my soul.)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
" Kenshin, what are you doing there in the shadows like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Kaoru stammered clumsily.  
  
" I was trying to find you, I had became worried since it was way past dark, I thought someone was out to get you, I did not want that to happen, that I did not." Kenshin said huskily, the wind slowly taking his hair, making his hair sway back and forth. He lifted his eye's to stare straight into her dark blue orbs, trying to find out if there was something more than just concern.  
  
Kaoru walked swiftly up next to Kenshin, just an inch of space between them only allowing her hair to cover her eyes from his intense gaze.  
  
" That was Suberu-chan, I just met him today. I have known him since I was very young, he wants to meet me again soon, if that's what you wanted to know." Kaoru whispered, while playing with the folds of her kimono.  
  
Kenshin watched her every move, trying to remember ever word that she said. God, I wonder if she knows how devilishly sexy she looks right know, just staring at her makes me want to take her. I don't care floor or no floor, just being beside her makes me groan. "Kaoru-dono probably it would be best if we went in side know, I would not want you to catch anything in this cold, that I wouldn't." Kenshin nearly groaned.  
  
" Yeah it is starting to get cold, are you coming in now or are you going to stand out here for a little bit longer. You don't look that good Kenshin. Your face looks a little flush, and your sweating too." Kaoru replied slightly worried about the man she fell in love with. " Probably I should take you to your room, that way incase you need help I will be right by you, or perhaps I should call Megumi-san?"  
  
"No Kaoru-dono I'll be fine, I think I just need to sleep on it" she looks so cute when she worries, if only she knew how I truly felt about her, I would keep her up all night if I had the chance, that I would. " Kaoru-dono would you like me to run your bath water for you since you had such a long day with your friend today, you look very exhausted, that you do" Kenshin questioned eye's slowly running up and down her curves.  
  
" No that's ok Kenshin I think you do enough work around the dojo, I don't want to be any trouble to you plus I just want to go to bed. I will need to get up early and train Yahiko, we all know how he gets when I'm not on time." Kaoru smiles and starts walking toward her room, "Don't forget to lock up Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled from behind her back.  
  
Making her way through the halls of the dojo, she takes down her hair, and runs her fingers through it like a comb. It's not that I didn't want a bath, It's just the way Kenshin been staring at me, He thinks I never notice how his I eye's wander around me like I was on fire or something. I doubt even if did take a bath that I would be coming out it alone, but god his eye's I almost thought I'd drown in them. It's getting more and more difficult hiding my true feelings from him like that. I need to keep my nasty thoughts me myself, but who can help it, the guys gorgeous.  
  
**************************************************************** Outside the dojo, Kenshin walked sluggishly around the perimeter making sure everything was were it needed to be, bringing his feet to a halt; stares back at the way where Kaoru had left. I was so close I could have just grabbed her and pushed her body against mine and kiss her until she screamed to breath and yell for mercy. I can't even imagine another man touching her in that manner. This Suberu person may be a problem, but I need to find a way to fix it.  
  
Locking the gate, Kenshin made his way toward his on room after checking to see if every one was in bed. Kaoru can be such a temptress sometimes, and she doesn't even know it, the way her hair falls behind her back, her sweet curves that beg to be touched, and her lips that asked to be kissed. If only she knew how deep she really flows in my mind, I would give her love over and over until she begged for her life.  
  
Even in my dreams she remains unsafe, I wake each night in sweat and tightness were it begs to be released. I don't know how long I can hold Battousai in, I knew how he felt when that, that guy stood so close to her, I just wanted to nothing but cut his throat, and watch as the blood flowed from his lifeless body. How I would enjoyed that, the only thing stopping, is the woman that captured my heart from the fist time I lade eyes own her. Kaoru would not be happy if she new that I wanted to kill again, I can, not afforded the lost of losing her, that I would not.  
  
Laying his futon down and changing in his night gi, Kenshin slipped under the folds of his blanket. I will need to think his through a little more before I make a mistake, tomorrow will be a new day with a new promise, that it will.  
  
"If only she.... Knew how much *yawn*... I loved her."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Kaoru sat awake in bed, sleep not taking hold of her, probably I should talk to Megumi-san on this, and I haven't had a good night rest since I can last remember. This is seriously getting out of hand, how can I ever get married if Kenshin keeps having these mood swings I swear, It's just like he has his on period or something. Him being the Battusai and every thing, It's like he has a split personality, oh well that's the last of my worries. I need to get these terrible dreams out of my mind, and I can't tell Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sano. They would only get worried and start babying me again and I can't take that.  
  
" I know what I need to do, I will just need to talk to Suberu-chan again he can be so sweet at times, only wish that he still understands how it was for me back then." Sigh, I can only wait I suppose. " I need to get some sleep before I grow some ugly bags under my eye's that really have Yahiko talking about me, I can only imagine."  
  
Laying her head back down on futon, Kaoru lifted the covers over her head only hoping that her dreams of her past wouldn't haunt her in her sleep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*Kaoru's Dream*  
  
Kaoru walked aimlessly down the halls of the dojo, darkness only being her company, as she turned another corner only meeting the clock that read 11:14pm. Kaoru turned around only to find Suberu-chan, It looks like he speaking but I can't hear a word he's saying. Whets wrong with me, please don't tell me it's the same dream again, running in Yahiko's room, nothing totally empty, running in Kenshin' s room, nothing, his room also empty without a sign of his existence. " Where is everyone, can anybody hear me!!!!!!" please, god no, not again, I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone.  
  
"Please somebody!! Anybody... I don't want to be alone again... please don't leave me alone."  
  
All of a sudden everything was gone and only a nine, year chibi Kaoru stood, hair swaying back and forth from the side, no ribbon only midnight black hair. Finally finding a corner, chibi Kaoru bent down, and rapped her arms around her baby like legs. Only hoping that the darkness would soon go away... and only hoping to find somebody to wake her up from this hellish dream, before it gets any deeper.  
  
" This is the place where I had nearly killed myself, what am I doing back here?" A chibi Kaoru questioned, tears slowly sliding down her porcelain face.  
  
" I am not ready to come back... and I don't think I will ever again want to experience this loneliness again."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************************  
  
Oi (Hey) there people I hope you liked what you read because I am so trying really hard to give the fans what the truly want. (sigh) Yeah I know what you're thinking, " How could you stop there, of all times to stop the chapter"  
  
Yeah yeah, I get a lot of that, any way I hope that I'm Learning to write better remember try not to Break my heart to much by saying how much a crap up job I did. (pulls out hair) god it's hard being a writer, (sigh) the pain of it all. Any way (I know I say that a lot) thanks to all people who encourage me to continue to write It brings me a lot of hope thanks again, just incase know one got my e-mail.  
  
Kaolla Su- chan 


	5. Kaoru Face's Facts

Disclaimer: Me very sowwy, but I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and none of his really cool characters. I wished I did though, a gurl a can only dream.  
  
Hey fans thanks too a lot of you, you keep me writing and, trying new things out and learning new things along with the good and the bad. I'm terrible sorry if some of you seem lost in my story, like I said before this is my first time writing, and if you haven't noticed I'm the best in the world and I do make a lot of mistakes. Again I apologize, I surely hope that I will get better, god knows I want to get better, but being great write doesn't come over night. Well thanks for supporting me even though my story sucks, (coughs) but I will not give up and I will continue to write in order to improve not give up.  
  
Thank you for your time, and patincence, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review so, I can become a better writer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
*Kaoru's Dream*  
  
Kaoru walked aimlessly down the halls of the dojo, darkness only being her company, as she turned another corner only meeting the clock that read 11:14pm. Kaoru turned around only to find Suberu-chan, It looks like he speaking but I can't hear a word he's saying. Whets wrong with me, please don't tell me it's the same dream again, running in Yahiko's room, nothing totally empty, running in Kenshin' s room, nothing, his room also empty without a sign of his existence. " Where is everyone, can anybody hear me!!!!!!" please, god no, not again, I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone.  
  
"Please somebody!! Anybody... I don't want to be alone again... please don't leave me alone."  
  
All of a sudden everything was gone and only a nine, year chibi Kaoru stood, hair swaying back and forth from the side, no ribbon only midnight black hair. Finally finding a corner, chibi Kaoru bent down, and rapped her arms around her baby like legs. Only hoping that the darkness would soon go away... and only hoping to find somebody to wake her up from this hellish dream, before it gets any deeper.  
  
" This is the place where I had nearly killed myself, what am I doing back here?" A chibi Kaoru questioned, tears slowly sliding down her porcelain face.  
  
" I am not ready to come back... and I don't think I will ever again want to experience this loneliness again."  
  
Slowly Kaoru started to move from the corner of the room taking great precaution, as to not make the dream worse of more freighting, getting up and walking next to the door where she entered Kenshin's room she peeked her head over the door frame. "why am I back here, I thought I'd never have to go through this dream again. I never meant to kill that boy, it was a accident." She stuttered, bringing her fist hands to her eye's to stop the tears that threatened to spill out.  
  
" As my life moved on, I surely thought I could live with this awful guilt, pretending like nothing had happen was only making it harder to keep in." Stepping back inside the room Kaoru moved back to the corner where she came out of, only to hope that the images would stop flooding her mind and making her reckless. " Its been so long, that's probably why I started to drift off from my friends and my love ones. Probably having Suberu-chan in town was some sort of sign, he was my only witness to the crimes I committed when I was younger, but why would come back after all these years?"  
  
"It doesn't make any sense, and what will the others think, the name I stood up for ever since they came, It's what they know me by, and what I am to them." Kaoru stopped her tears. It's one thing for sure I can't sit and cry over what has been dealt with over than just five years.  
  
"Something must be down, and I must tell Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin who I truly am. It's time I bring back the old Kaoru, I have a feeling someone's out to kill me and It's for what I've down when I was younger. They must be out for revenge, I must fight back I will not let Kenshin be my hero I will be my own person and my own hero."  
  
Kaoru stands and faces the open window, even though it is merely a dream it feels so real. The wind slightly plays with a few strands of hair that have come down out of her ribbon. " I will not run anymore"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Kaoru woke to only have the man she wished for right by her side; taking in deep breaths of air she raised her eyes to a very confused rurouni, who stared straight back at her.  
  
"Kenshin there is something I must tell you and you must not interrupt me when I speak, otherwise I won't continue with the story"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono, at least know you can tell why you've been so tired for the past few day's. That you can" As he slowly started to get closer to Kaoru, leaving is sword by his side so it can be in good reach just incase anything happened. " I will sit here and listen to what you have to say, that I will. I would really like to help Kaoru-dono, I don't like it when you're not feeling well, that I don't."  
  
"H..Hai, Kenshin. How is Yahiko this morning, is he still asleep?" Kaoru questioned.  
  
"That he is, he was also worried about you, so what is it would you like for me to hear, Kaoru dono."  
  
"First thing first, drop the dono, and I will answer and tell you everything you need to know."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Ok, I know it's short and I know some of you may be confused, (sigh) probably I should stop the story, and write one people will understand. Oh and I may change the rating to pg.13 I really can't of anything any more (Kami-sama I must be losing it) thanks for reading and Review so I can become better!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
KAola Su-cahn 


End file.
